<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reaction by sugarblossom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23611087">Reaction</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarblossom/pseuds/sugarblossom'>sugarblossom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Gen, Probably ooc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:00:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,778</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23611087</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarblossom/pseuds/sugarblossom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just like how Ash is unorthodox in battle, he's unorthodox as a ranger.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hajime | Kellyn &amp; Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Satoshi | Ash Ketchum &amp; Satoshi no Pikachu | Ash Ketchum's Pikachu, Satoshi | Ash Ketchum &amp; Satoshi no Riolu | Ash Ketchum's Riolu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>245</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Reaction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I don’t need a partner, sir.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lance pushed a pile of paperwork to the side, propping his head up. “Kellyn, I know you’ve always been an independent ranger.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So why now?” Kellyn asked, accidentally jostling the video chat when stretching his arm. “I’m doing fine-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This isn’t about how capable you are as a ranger. It’s about the next generation.” Kellyn fell silent. Lance tilted his head, eyes twinkling. “Besides, it would be quite an... </span>
  <em>
    <span>interesting </span>
  </em>
  <span>experience for you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a pause, Kellyn nodded. “I’ll do my best.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I knew I could count on you. You’re dismissed.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kellyn cut the conversation before dropping his Styler to his side. Alright then. He crossed his arms, leaning against one of the nearby trees. How long did he have to wait for his new partner to even show up? He could have been investigating-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, hey Kellyn!” A Pikachu and a Riolu ran out in front of Kellyn. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kellyn blinked as a familiar boy stepped into the area. “...</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ash</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Wha-You’re my partner? And when did you get a </span>
  <em>
    <span>Riolu</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ash nodded, grinning when Riolu and Pikachu relaxed, running back next to him. “I hatched Riolu just recently, actually!” Kellyn rubbed the nape of his neck. “Yeah, I’ve been up to a lot since we met, but that’s not the point.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riolu and Pikachu both perked up, climbing onto Ash’s shoulders. Kellyn stared at Ash for a moment. “Oh, right, the mission.” He awkwardly chuckled. “Do you know what we’re doing?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Making sure the pokecenters have enough power!” Riolu and Pikachu both chirped in excitement. Kellyn sported a small smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That too.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pikachu’s cheeks sparked, and Riolu stiffened. Ash glanced between them with worried eyes but kept his voice chipper. “Wow, we’re gonna find out who or what caused the power blackout in the first place?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before Kellyn could respond, Ash nodded to his pokemon and rushed off. Kellyn sweatdropped. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oh boy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pikachu cooed, ears twitching. Riolu nodded, also yipping and gesturing forward. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kellyn raised his Styler. “Ash, I’m gonna capture-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, can you please tell me if anything strange happened here? Maybe an unusual pokemon?” Ash asked a Sandshrew, squatting down. Sandshrew tilted their head, chirping. Riolu barked to Ash. “That’s alright! Thanks for the help!” Pikachu patted Ash’s cheeks, sporting a smug face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kellyn slowly lowered his Styler with a sigh. So Ash could understand Riolu? He watched Ash as he nonchalantly dangled his own Styler and talked to the wild pokemon. Pikachu and Riolu were translating, right?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If you’re not even going to use your Styler, why did you become a ranger?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ash waved a few Magnemites goodbye before standing back up. “Oh, I thought it was the best option.” His two pokemon nodded, cooing when Ash patted them both.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wha- That wasn’t-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And some of the pokemon said a strong electric pokemon passed through here! They’re probably the reason why! Come on, we can probably catch up to them!” Riolu and Pikachu both cooed in agreement, still clinging to Ash’s shoulders as they raced off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kellyn chased after Ash, sputtering, “Ash, what’s going on? It’s like you’re following legendaries-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Literally.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re following a </span>
  <em>
    <span>legendary</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Both of Ash’s pokemon snickered. Pikachu perked up, cheeks sparking. Riolu also narrowed their eyes. Ash screeched to a stop. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kellyn nearly ran into Ash. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pikachu climbed onto the ground, sniffing the air. He pointed forward, chirping to Ash. “Pikachu says it’s not Zapdos or Zekrom, definitely not Tapu Koko either.” Pikachu nodded, climbing back onto Ash’s shoulder. Riolu sported a proud yet amazed face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How- You met-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A loud roar cut Kellyn off. An electric wave blasted against them. Pikachu and Riolu’s ears twitched. Kellyn subconsciously reached out for Ash as he ran forwards. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh boy.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ash stared at Raikou. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Raichu growled at them, eyes glowing red. A net was entangled around Raikou’s purple mane, and Raikou was trying to paw it off, to no avail.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pikachu’s ears wilted. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Raikou sent a Thunder Shock at them, causing them to dodge to the side. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riolu huddled closer to Ash. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Raikou-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Capture, on!” Kellyn yelled, sending a white ring around Raikou. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Raikou fled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We need to calm it down,” Kellyn said, furrowing his eyebrows. “Ash, stay out of-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, sure, I can do that! Why don’t you check in with the pokecenters?” Pikachu rolled his eyes while Riolu clenched their fists, almost as if they wanted to fight Raikou themself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kellyn groaned when Ash ran after Raikou once more. What was this kid </span>
  <em>
    <span>thinking</span>
  </em>
  <span>? How would he </span>
  <em>
    <span>tame</span>
  </em>
  <span> a </span>
  <em>
    <span>legendary</span>
  </em>
  <span>?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was a distant shockwave. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pushing aside a low lying branch, Kellyn watched Pikachu and Riolu talk to the wild pokemon, keeping them at the edge of the area. Oh no, Ash- Kellyn’s eyes widened as Ash stepped in front of Raikou, not even flinching when Raikou bared its fangs at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Raikou, it’s nice to finally meet you!” Raikou hissed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kellyn stepped out into the clearing, only to be blocked by Pikachu and Riolu. “You two, I’m not letting Ash do this alone-” Riolu clung to his leg while Pikachu shook his head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With pursed lips, Kellyn watched Ash take a step closer to Raikou. A blue wave flowed over them. It was… strangely calming. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now now, everything’ll be alright!” Ash reassured. Raikou stiffened, tossing its head back and forth. Kellyn stared as Raikou took a step back. “You just need to let me help, Raikou.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Raikou growled, and Ash placed his hands out to the side. “No, I understand. And I wanna help!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kellyn froze. Wait, Ash actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>understands </span>
  </em>
  <span>Raikou? But… Pikachu and Riolu were...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know you’re angry at humans, but not all humans are bad. I’m not like them,” Ash murmured, gasping when Raikou clawed at its mane and used Thunder Shock in every direction. Ash and Kellyn both dodged to the side. “No no, you’ll hurt yourself more that way!” Pikachu squeaked to Riolu, who shook their head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kellyn sweatdropped. Why did it feel like Ash was talking down to a child? And how was he so </span>
  <em>
    <span>calm</span>
  </em>
  <span> about a raging legendary? What had he encountered in the past if </span>
  <em>
    <span>this </span>
  </em>
  <span>was- Ash glanced back at him. Were his eyes… blue?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ash crouched, padding even closer to Raikou. “I promise I’m not going to hurt you. Please, Raikou. I’m here to help. At the very least, let me get that net off of you. Please.” Ash reached out a hand. “So what do you say?” Kellyn held his breath as Raikou stared at Ash. Riolu tilted their head, relaxing when Pikachu nodded with a grin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a moment of silence, Raikou gently headbutted Ash’s hand. Riolu yipped in excitement, hopping next to Ash as he used his other hand to wrestle the net off. Pikachu stepped to the side, ears twitching in amusement as Riolu patted Ash’s leg. He darted forward, dragging the net to the edge of the clearing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kellyn carefully took a step forward. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Raikou shook its mane, cooing. Ash chuckled, patting Raikou’s head. “Mhm, of course you are!” Kellyn froze when Raikou stared at him, walking between him and Ash as if protecting him. Ash rolled his eyes, letting Riolu climb onto his shoulder. All of the wild pokemon also huddled around Ash, murmuring to each other. Some even bowed to Ash!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Was Kellyn going to hear </span>
  <em>
    <span>singing</span>
  </em>
  <span> too?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pikachu rolled his eyes, climbing onto Ash’s other shoulder, amusedly squeaking to Riolu.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...What.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ash sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, jostling Pikachu. “Oh, sorry Kellyn-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened to being </span>
  <em>
    <span>partners</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Raikou hissed, but Ash easily calmed it with a few head pats. “And why- You were so reckless back then!” Pikachu snickered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I appreciate the concern!” Ash grinned when Riolu hopped into his arms. “But you really didn’t have to worry!” He sat down on the grass, stifling a chuckle when the wild pokemon all tried to climb onto him. Raikou huffed, laying down as well.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How are you </span>
  <em>
    <span>used</span>
  </em>
  <span> to this?” Pikachu burst out laughing, nearly falling off Ash’s shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ash rocked Riolu back and forth, eyes fading into their usual color. Raikou scooted closer to Ash, narrowing its eyes at Kellyn. “Oh yeah, you’re not as used to this as the others.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A Pidgey perched on Ash’s head. Pikachu waved to the Pidgey, chirping happily as if receiving good news.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Pokemon sense my aura, that’s all. It’s… special, I guess.” Ash tickled Riolu’s belly, eliciting a happy chirp from the pokemon. “Riolu’s the reason why I began to train my aura, actually!” He ran a hand through Raikou’s fur, causing the legendary to grumble and lean against him, still glaring at Kellyn. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After nuzzling Ash’s cheek, Pikachu hopped onto the ground, talking to Raikou. Riolu pressed their snout against Ash’s chest, grinning when Ash’s rumbling laughter sounded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A Vulpix padded over, propping their head on Ash’s knee. An Eevee chirped to Vulpix, hopping onto Ash’s shoulder. Pikachu sweatdropped.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Because you’re kind, yeah, I get that.” Kellyn sat down in front of Ash, dialing headquarters on his Styler while keeping a careful eye on Raikou. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That too.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A Cubone clung to Ash’s arm, thrilling when Ash patted their head. More wild pokemon crowded around Ash for pets. Pikachu and Riolu exchanged amused glances, the latter clinging to Ash’s arm.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, what other reason-” Raikou hissed at Kellyn, causing him to raise his hands in surrender. Pikachu patted Raikou’s head, climbing opposite Eevee.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Aw Raikou, he means no harm!” Ash rolled his eyes as an Oddish hopped into his lap, raising Riolu closer to him and stroking their head. “We’re pretty close to Pallet, so what do you say we stop by my house and Professor Oak’s lab to get Raikou checked over, Kellyn?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wha-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pikachu giggled, leaping onto the ground once more. “Wait, Raikou, were you drawn here? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Your </span>
  </em>
  <span>home’s pretty far away!” Raikou deadpanned at Ash. “I guess you’re right,” Ash said with a sheepish smile, slightly bouncing a drowsy Riolu. “Come on, Kellyn!” The wild pokemon respectfully dipped their heads, all fleeing when Ash stood up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pikachu dropped to all fours, cheeks sparking with excitement. Kellyn stared at Pikachu before shutting off his Styler. “Why did you become a ranger anyway?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, this way, I can separate my duties and battling, especially now that I’m a champion.” Ash walked over to the edge of the clearing, smiling when Riolu gave a small snore.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A what-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ash hoisted the broken net over his shoulder before running off once more, Riolu in his arms and Raikou by his side. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Patting Kellyn’s leg, Pikachu cooed in sympathy. Kellyn sighed, rubbing his face. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>seriously </span>
  </em>
  <span>had to talk to Lance about this.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Credit goes to Sapphiria and stephbethallen!<br/>Yes, I know this is bad, but this is literally my reaction to the latest episode I mean oh my GOD</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>